A conventional child resistant cigarette lighter such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,596 to Glenn Morris includes a permanently attached stop member slidably mounted on a conventional disposable butane lighter for releasably engaging the gas valve actuating lever. The construction and arrangement of the lighter is such that an adult can easily manipulate the stop member and gas valve actuating lever while igniting, while such manipulation is beyond the dexterity of a child, thereby rendering the lighter child resistant.
However such a conventional gas lighter still has the following drawbacks:
1. The stop member 9 is slidably mounted on the lighter outside a butane container of the lighter, which may obstruct a normal igniting operation when using such a lighter and may even cause inconvenience when storing or handling such a lighter because its increased volume requiring an additional space for allocating such specially-constructed lighter such as in a purse or a pocket.
2. The stop member 9 includes an elongate rod 10 which may be easily broken or deformed by any external object or force to influence its normal operation.